He Should
by blinnn
Summary: Finn left Blaine's house without their usual bro-fist and after an awkward conversation, Blaine's worried. His worries manifest into his dreams. ReactionFic to 3.11.


_Author's Note: Sort of a reaction fic to 3.11._

* * *

><p>"No!" Kurt's yelled suddenly, and all eyes were on him instantly.<p>

"What happened?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt looks around desperately.

"I spilled soda on my slacks! Damn it. Blaine, do you think your parents have club soda?" Blaine opened his mouth but Kurt didn't wait for an answer, "Rachel will you come help me with this?"

Rachel nodded and the two made their way out of the room. Blaine called after them that there's probably a tide-to-go pen in the laundry room, hoping that they'd hear him or were even listening.

As the footsteps grew farther and farther away, Blaine became more and more aware that he was left alone in the room with Finn. Which was... interesting. Even though they'd gotten past the whole jealousy/anger thing a while ago, they were still a bit awkward around each other.

Especially since it was apparent that Finn had heard, on multiple occasions, Kurt and Blaine being intimate with one another. He hadn't said it outright, but he'd hinted to Kurt that when Blaine was over, they shouldn't _talk _so loud or they'd risk getting caught having a _conversation_.

"So..." Finn started, petting the edge of the comforter with his fingertips.

"Yep." Blaine replied, grimacing at his own tone.

"So... you like the movies I brought?" Finn asked brightly.

Blaine smiled endearingly at him. Finn really was adorable sometimes. That bashful innocence... he always had everyone's best interest at heart, despite his inept way of showing it.

"I love them. Thank you, Finn."

Finn looked down, humbly, fidgeting with his hands, "Pirates of the Caribbean is like in my top five favorite movies, so like- when I heard about your eye-patch, I just knew I had to bring it to you. Have you seen it?"

Blaine laughed, "You put two guys that look like Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in one movie, running around and shouting about _booty_, it's like every gay guy's fant-" Blaine cut himself off, realizing he may be making Finn uncomfortable, "Uh- yes. Yes, I've seen the movie."

"Dude, you don't have to like- censor yourself or anything... It's totally cool." Finn looked him in the eye.

Blaine blushed, "Thanks, Finn... I don't know. I just- feel weird, I mean I'm dating your brother and I know that's weird for you, and I just want everyone to be comfortable and everything to _not_ be weird."

"Hey, no. It's not weird, man. I mean. It's a little weird when I hear you guys, uh- doing stuff- but I'm sure it'd be just as weird if you heard me and Rachel, so..." Finn paused, thinking, "Wait, have you? Heard us, I mean?"

Blaine sputtered, "No! No. I've never- I can't speak on behalf of Kurt, but _I've_ never heard anything."

"Oh. Okay. Good." Finn nodded, breathing in relief.

"Yes..." Blaine tapped his fingers on his leg, absently.

Silence took over for about half a minute. Blaine's ears started ringing with the lack of noise. His mind went into overdrive, thinking that, yes; it was good that he'd never head Finn and Rachel going at it, but that meant that it was an unfair playing field. Finn had heard Blaine and Kurt's sexual encounters, but not the other way around. Suddenly, he felt sick with embarrassment; his cheeks heating rapidly.

"Except now it's uneven." He blurted out; and what the fuck was wrong with his brain?

"Wha-?" Finn looked at him in confusion, with that cute, dopey, slack-jawed, squinty-eyed look.

"Well," He started, figuring that he might as well finish his thought out-loud, "You've heard Kurt and me... but we haven't heard you and Rachel."

Blaine could see the cogs trying their hardest to turn in Finn's brain, "You... _want_ to hear us?"

Blaine squeaked, "What? No! I'm just saying... it's unfair to you... that you had to hear that. And now it's just... embarrassing for us, and like traumatizing for you."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed. He looked at Blaine, "If I told you it wasn't traumatizing, would it make it less embarrassing?"

"I don't want you to lie to me, Finn."

"I'm not lying! It wasn't! I swear to you, it wasn't."

There was something in Finn's voice, in his whole demeanor, that told Blaine there was something he was missing, but he didn't press.

"If you're sure." He said, shooting Finn a meaningful glance

"Positive." He smiled cheerily. And he was back to his normal self, just like that.

Blaine seriously didn't get him sometimes. He was so simple, but yet so utterly complex when you really took the time to watch him; study him.

And things seem to be going normally... they're sitting there, just thinking to themselves. And then-

"So have you and Kurt done it on this bed?"

Blaine choked on his own saliva. "Finn!" His face heated.

Finn shrugged, "I'm just curious."

"Jus- just _curious_? You're curious as to if I've had sex with your brother on the bed that you were just touching a minute ago..." Blaine asked, dumbfounded.

"...Yes?" Finn's smile was a bit too wide to be real.

"What's going on, Finn?"

"N-nothing's going on." Finn rushed to answer, "Just forget I said anything."

Blaine regarded him carefully. The whole situation was extremely... out of character for Finn. But before Blaine had a chance to say anything further, Kurt and Rachel returned, chatting excitedly about a shopping trip they'd made in lieu of the inevitable stain from the soda.

The rest of the night, Finn avoided his eye, and later he'd make some silly remark about it being bad luck to look a pirate in his good eye or something. It was classic Finn, and Blaine laughed, but he couldn't help but feel slighted as Finn left the room without giving him their usual fist-bump.

He curled up, when everyone left, thinking of that day's events. Of Kurt and NYADA and New York; of Rachel and how much her friendship meant to him; and of Finn, and the absolutely baffling incident that they'd encountered. His thoughts kept him awake for a while, but inevitably, the painkillers kicked in and he drifted to sleep.

_"Did you and Kurt do it on this bed?"_

_"Finn!"_

_"I'm just curious."_

_"Jus- just __curious__? You're curious as to if I've had sex with your brother on the bed that you were just touching a minute ago..."_

_"Yes." The word confident and smooth as it left Finn's mouth._

_Blaine should be confused but he's not in the slightest. He just stares at Finn, whose eyes darken as he stands from his chair and places a steady hand on the foot of the bed._

_And then he's climbing up the mattress on all fours until he's hovering over Blaine's form. Blaine's jaw is slack as he stares into his lust-blown eyes._

_"I'm _very_curious as to if you've had sex with Kurt on this bed." He explains; his voice low and it sends a shiver through Blaine's spine. "Did you, Blaine?" He leaned his head down into the crook of Blaine's neck, ghosting his lips over his skin._

_"Did he make you come..." Lips made contact with his neck, but did nothing but touch before coming back up slightly, "right..." another light touch of his lips, "here?"_

_Blaine should be shocked; appalled. Instead he's incredibly turned on. The heat from Finn's body radiating onto him, making his warm all over. The wet slide of his lips as they traveled up his neck to his ear and sucked lightly on the lobe._

_"F- Finn..." Blaine finally spoke. It should have been a warning; a signal to stop. But it wasn't._

_"Did he make you _scream_?" He whispered hotly into his ear, breath tickling and sending a chill through him before his mouth made its way back down to his collarbone._

_"Blaine, I'm only asking because I want you to remember those experiences; keep them burned in your mind..." He paused, licking a stripe up his neck, his lips resting next to his ear once more, "while I fuck you until you scream for _me_. __Scream_my_name."_

_"Fuck." Blaine said in a breath. He was hard, achingly so, and Finn was teasing him like it was his fucking job._

_"Would you like that, Blaine?" Finn asked; his tone sickeningly sweet. Blaine groaned in response. "Like me to fuck that sweet ass of yours until you can't even remember anything else. Can't remember anyone else fucking you. Just me?"_

_It was hardly a question, and Blaine didn't need it to be. His hips canted upward on their own accord, aiming for friction that was too far away for his liking._

_"Finn, _please_." He heard himself speaking. He shouldn't do this, he should tell Finn to go; tell him it's wrong - he has Kurt. But he doesn't._

_Finn adjusted himself so that he was leaning on his side next to Blaine. His hands traveled lightly from Blaine's chest down to the waistband of his pajama pants. Without any other warning, the hand dipped beneath the layers and made contact with Blaine's hard cock._

_Blaine hissed as he took in a breath, moaning on the exhale._

_"Is this what you want, Blaine? Want me to touch you?" Finn's voice coupled with his hand stroking up and down his dick made Blaine arch his back off the bed._

_He'd never felt anything this intense before. The air was thick with need and Finn was touching him just enough for it to feel good but not enough for it to feel substantial, and he just wanted _more_._

_"Sh-shit, Finn. Please stop teasing me."_

_"I don't know what you mean." Finn smirked, bringing his hand completely out of the confines of Blaine's pants and boxers._

_Blaine whined in protest, rolling over onto his side to face Finn, wrapping his leg around Finn's waist. When he forced them together with his leg, he felt Finn's cock line up with his own and ground his hips hard against it._

_Finn groaned, continuing to rock his hips in time with Blaine's for a bit before he placed a hand on Blaine's waist to still him. They were both wrecked, their breathing erratic and their hearts pounding._

_In one, fluid motion, Blaine's pants and boxer-briefs were off and thrown to the floor at the end of the bed. Blaine keened as Finn took his cock back into his hand. His eyes took in the sight of Finn's face, which until now was abnormally calm. He noticed the way Finn held his lower lip between his teeth as he watched Blaine's cock move inside of his fist._

_"Fuck." Finn spoke. He glanced back up and into Blaine's eyes, and for the first time, he leaned in and claimed Blaine's mouth with his own. Blaine instantly brought a hand up to grab at the back of Finn's neck to keep him there._

_Finn tasted like strawberry and just pure _Finn, _and it took all that he had not to keep kissing him forever. They broke apart, gasping for air, and breathing heavily into each other's mouth._

_"God, you're so hot." Finn admitted, "Want you so bad." and Blaine took that as an invitation to be daring. He reached down between them, fumbling with the button on Finn's jeans._

_They were undone in a matter of seconds and Finn helped to remove them completely, along with his boxers. In the interest of being naked, they shucked their shirts off as well before falling back into place on the bed, Blaine grabbing the lube and condom before returning._

_"Mmm..." Finn moaned as he spread Blaine's legs to reveal the soft, tight hole. Lubing up his fingers, he slid his index across the tight ring, pressing softly; teasing._

_Blaine bit his lip, his eyes shut tight as the pleasure turned into slight discomfort when Finn pressed his finger into him, slowly._

_Then suddenly Blaine on his stomach, writhing, biting a pillow to suppress his screams as Finn pounded into him. Blaine moaned desperately, so close to his release._

_"Finn, I-"_

_"Yeah?" Finn breathed out, bending so that he was covering Blaine like a blanket. "You gonna come?" he growled, "Fuck- wanna hear you scream my name when you come."_

_Then he pulled out of Blaine completely, ignoring Blaine's whine, and flipped him over so that Blaine was on his back before fucking back into him. Blaine cried out, feeling so full, so close, so hot and needy and ready to let go._

_And then Finn's hand wrapped tightly around his cock and stroked once, twice, before Blaine shook and_ -finally, "_Yes_"- _yelled Finn's name as he came in thick stripes on his stomach and chest._

And then he was awake. Breathing heavily, chest pounding. He was alone in his dark bedroom with one working eye and very sticky underwear.

He should feel sick, or wrong or _something_because he just had a _sex dream_about his boyfriend's brother. But he doesn't.

Then he remembered the conversation from earlier and thinks that maybe his dream was trying to tell him something, but ends up dismissing the idea that it could be anything other than a really weird, inappropriate - yet entirely arousing - dream.

And he remembers that Finn left without fist-bumping him and he feels everything around him shift. _He probably just forgot_.But Blaine was still disappointed. He wished he'd pressed further when Finn asked about him and Kurt. He wished Finn wouldn't have shut him out so fast. And he wished he could go back to the dream, and watch as Finn would moan and come, hot and pulsing inside of him.

And he hated himself for it because he had Kurt. Kurt, who was _more_ than enough for him. Kurt, who he _loved_. But then there was Finn... so _big _and all hands and Blaine just wanted Finn to wrap him up in his arms and hold him and tell him that what he's feeling is okay.

What _was_ he feeling?

It was just a dream. Just a ridiculous, hot, unwarranted dream and that's all it will ever be. He just had to keep telling himself that. And the next time he saw Finn, he'd have to remind himself that it wasn't _real_. No matter how real it felt. It was just a dream.

A sound came from his nightstand, and he looked over to see his phone was lit up.

Two text messages.

**From: Kurt**  
>12:14am<br>Goodnight, Blaine3 I'll call tomorrow.

Blaine's chest tightened. He really did love Kurt. Which made everything even harder to come to terms with.

**From: Finn**  
>10:09pm<br>*Bro-fist* Sorry dude. I 4got before I left! Hope this will do. :)

And like that. With a simple text. Blaine's whole being was at ease. Because even though it _was_ just a -ludicrously realistic, hotter than hot- dream. Finn still _cared_. He cared enough to send him an apologetic bro-fist text. And if that wasn't the most Finn-esque way of showing he cared, he didn't know what was.

He should feel weird about everything. But he doesn't. Not in the slightest.


End file.
